Heritage: Naruto Attack on Hell
by Andros Uzumaki Namikaze
Summary: Descendant of Eren and Mikasa Jaeger on his fathers side and Integra and Alucard Hellsing with Madara Uchiha on his mothers Naruto takes to being a ninja like a fish to water but when the titans return after all these years will his skill match his ancestors? who knows the world will only be able to hope for the best. btw if you have a title idea review


Over one hundred years prior to the beginning of the story, giant humanoid creatures called Titans (巨人 _Kyojin_) suddenly appeared and nearly wiped out humanity, devouring them without remorse or reason. What remains of humanity now resides within a country surrounded by three enormous concentric walls: the outermost is Wall Maria (ウォール・マリア _Wōru Maria_); the middle wall is Wall Rose (ウォール・ローゼ _Wōru Rōze_, pronounced like _rosé_) and the innermost is Wall Sheena (ウォール・シーナ _Wōru Shīna_, alt. "Wall Sina"). Inside these walls, humanity has lived in peace for one hundred years; many people growing up without ever having seen a Titan. This all changes when one day, a giant 60-meter (200 ft.)-tall Titan mysteriously appears and breaches the outer wall of the Shiganshina district, a town at Wall Maria, allowing the smaller Titans to invade the district. An Armored Titan smashes clean through Wall Maria, forcing mankind to abandon the land between Wall Maria and Wall Rosé, evacuating the remaining population into the inner districts. The sudden influx of population causes turmoil and famine.

The Titans are giant humanoids about 3–15 meters (10–50 ft.) tall that are usually masculine in body shape but without reproductive organs. They instinctively attack and eat humans on sight, but do not prey on them for food. Their skin is tough and difficult to penetrate, and they regenerate quickly from injuries, except for a weak spot at the nape of their neck.

Combating the Titans is the military, which is divided into three branches. Foremost in the story is the Survey Corps (調査兵団 _Chōsa Heidan_), which goes out into Titan territory in order to try to reclaim the land. The Survey Corps are heavily derided in society because of their high casualty rate and little sense of progress. Another branch is the Garrison Regiment (駐屯兵団 _Chūton Heidan_), which guards the walls and the civilian populace. The third branch is the Military Police Brigade (憲兵団 _Kenpeidan_), who guards the royal family and live a relatively relaxed life. The soldiers use a tethering system called Vertical Maneuvering Equipment (立体機動装置 _Rittai Kidō Sōchi_) which allows them to jump onto walls, trees, or nearby buildings to attack Titans.

**(Start: sad Shingeki-no-Kyojin)**

Deep in Konoha's surrounding forest the sound of horses reverberated through the area the voices of men and women carried over the thunderous sound of hooves were the Chōsa Heidan were in route to return home coming across a 5 meter class kyojin. In the lead of them all a blond haired with red streaks spiked in different directions threw his arm out to the side and yelled.

"5 meter class up ahead! Let's take it down!"

Lightning flashed showing the blond man's face angular with piercing sapphire blue eyes that shined with determination a determination to return home to his wife and unborn son. Lightning flashes again this time showing the men beside him to be none other than fugaku uchiha and hisashi hyuga they kick their horses into gear before standing on the saddles the sound of vertical maneuvering equipment firing makes the others stop to watch. They watched their commander and friend as he and his teammates took down the kyojin that was in the way of the route to Konohagakure each rode past. Minato knew this would probably be the last kyojin sighting for a decade he just hoped to live that long seeing as his wife was in the last term of her pregnancy it also, meant that her seal that held the kyubi was at its weakest. Quickly dispatching with the 5 meter class kyojin the three whistles for their horses and jumping into the saddles riding to catch up with their squad who by this time was almost to the gates of Konoha. Finally reaching home the others of the 104th Chōsa Heidan squadron containing the fourth hokage himself thundered through the gates minato, hisashi, and fugaku all barreling toward Konoha general hospital where their wives were currently about to give birth. Arriving at the hospital the three dismount while the horses are still in motion each man running into the hospital ignoring the horses upon reaching their designated room minato grabbed his wife and used hirashin to get to a secret location that no one but hisashi and fugaku knew about.

The safe house that minato took his wife to was just outside the village but far enough that if the kyubi did manage to escape it wouldn't be able to do much damage except to the surrounding forest. He did this in hopes of saving his family and home as well as gave advance orders to evacuate civilians behind wall Maria. The walls had been erected by Konoha's finest shinobi and enhanced with seals to make them nearly impenetrable making it so only a high class biju or kyojin could even put a whole in the gates themselves. Having that knowledge minato got to work on keeping kyubi in the seal while her midwife got to work on helping bring Naruto into the world minutes passed then hours which turned into a day. On October 10th the cry of a baby alerted minato and Kushina to the fact that their son Naruto had just been born the same could be said for fugaku and hisashi who used hirashin to bring their families together.

**(End: sad Shingeki-no-Kyojin)**

Not long after the birth of Naruto Eren Uzumaki-Jaeger-Namikaze-Hellsing their hide out was attacked by a masked man who held little Naruto hostage.

(Insert Kyubi attack here)

**5 years later**.

Five years have passed since the kyubi attacked Konohagakure-no-sato five years since anyone had seen a kyojin and although hi-no-kuni were protected by three hundred foot high walls which were classified as the following the outermost is Wall Maria (ウォール・マリア _Wōru Maria_); the middle wall is Wall Rose (ウォール・ローゼ _Wōru Rōze_, pronounced like _rosé_) and the innermost is Wall Sheena (ウォール・シーナ _Wōru Shīna_, alt. "Wall Sina"). Inside these walls, Konoha's citizen and ninja have lived for five years; and before that their ancestors lived behinds similar walls for hundreds long before the sage of six paths.

The thing about this is that no one realizes that the young boy that they are chasing is the descendant of legends who'd saved their own ancestors long before they themselves were born, logically speaking they should be happy that one of the combined blood of Jaeger and Hellsing would save them again. Naruto ran as fast as his five year old legs could carry him in an attempt to get away hoping that he could somehow get away as he looked back behind him to see how far the mob was from him he ran into five year old hinata hyuga daughter of the hyuga clan patriarch and head hisashi hyuga.

The two fumbling over one another Naruto sprang up helping hinata to her feet with a shout of 'sorry' he shot off again after noticing that the mob had almost caught up with him making him pick up the pace before they could reach him.

Hinata hyuga was walking home with her usual body guard ko when a boy about her age came barreling around the corner as if someone was currently chasing him he quickly jumped up helping her in the process before taking off yelling a quick 'sorry' over his shoulder. The thing is her father had told the clan of the boy's duty as well as the fourths wish concerning the boy many of the villagers were so blind by hate that they can't see the resemblance that he and the late yondaime share more or less they praise the father but scorn the son. The thing was that she felt a connection to the boy as if they had been meant for each other though; little did she know that the boy had felt the same and it was irrevocably and unconditional to one hinata mikasa hyuga Naruto Eren Uzumaki was everything she could ever ask for. She watched as he bent a corner disappearing from view knowing he had an anbu detail following close behind him well the ones that normally guard him anyway.

Her father had always told her that should she see him getting chased at any point to flare her chakra or have whichever branch member she is with to do it for her which in this case meant KO.

Looking at KO the man nodded before flaring his chakra alerting the boy's usual anbu guards into action considering that most of the anbu were like the civilians except a select few, and the only people to honor his father's wish were the sandaime hokage and the shinobi council along with the clans.

Hinata watched as the anbu squad consisting of neko inu and weasel darted past them all the while hinata stood and watched as the anbu dealt with the civilians and ninja in the mob before taking the boy himself to the hospital. She felt drawn to the boy like she needed to be there for him with all the love she could muster in her heart how little she knew on the truth on just how much the two would mean to each other in the coming years or in this case the coming days.

**Time Skip: 1day**

Naruto woke up to find himself in the hospital yet again do to ignorant assholes who ignored his father's wish that he be seen as a hero the only reason he hadn't used his father's vertical maneuvering equipment is because he didn't want anyone to figure out he knew. His thoughts soon went to the girl he ran into yesterday that was from the hyuga clan upon contact he felt a connection with her as if they belonged together though; of three things he was absolutely sure.

He felt a connection with the girl.

There was apart him that craved for her and he didn't know which part currently had control

He was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with hinata hyuga.

Sitting up in his hospital bed he looked out the window and let his mind wonder to the things he'd found out while he was unconscious last night from the kyubi to his family tree on both sides to just what that connection was he felt with hinata. The main thing he focused on was the kyubi and his family tree he knew he wasn't a demon but a demon container that didn't stop the fact that he was great grandson to the first vampire and his wife inheritor of their whole armory and estate and account along with the grandson of madara, hashirama, and great grandson to Eren and Mikasa Jaeger.

Hearing the sound of multiple shushin outside his room he points his great grandfather's casull at the door getting ready to fire a warning shot he hears a soft voice humming a lullaby somehow causing his frayed nerves to calm down and watch the people who entered the door. Standing up he goes to grab the clothes that were left there curtesy of the sandaime realizing they were his great grandfather's from his moms side of the family he put them on Just as the door opened and stood there.

He watched the door as it opened revealing the girl from last night as well as the sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hisashi Hyuga, Inu, and Neko with the casull leveled at mostly Hiruzen his now crimson pupilless eyes glowing behind the orange tinted sunglasses with pure rage as he spoke.

"What are you doing here _Hokage-sama _shouldn't you be playing figurehead while hashi-jiji's village is being run by _politicians _power hungry civilians who controls the shinobi-no-kami like a whipped dog you acquiesce and let sheep for the slaughter house do as they please while letting them treat your late successor's son like shit" he said, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"H-how do you k-know a-about t-them" the sandaime asked?

"I know because I did a little digging and kurama confirmed my findings for me last night I've known for a while now but more than anything you just confirmed it so, give me one kami damned reason not to splatter your head all over this wall" he growled.

"Now wait a minute Naruto that kind of talk is treasonous" Hiruzen responded.

"No Sarutobi Hiruzen treason is what the village has been doing to me since I could walk and talk treason is treating a clan heir of not just any clan but the most noble of clans since before the sage like shit. So, right now I have the whole of konoha by the balls and the only reason I haven't fired this gun is the girl next to hisashi hyuga" he growled again.

It was at this moment that hinata walked right in front of the sandaime hokage who tried to grab her and pull her back but was stopped by hisashi at the sound of '_click-cock'_ of a bullet being put in the chamber hisashi spoke.

"Hokage-sama don't do that I've seen this before and so have all of you think who was it that went into a rage like this and who stopped it this is just like then let her do what we can't let her get through to him" he said.

"I hope you're right hisashi because if you're wrong the village is fucked plus the boy is right it's time to show these pompous civilians just why this village is a ninja village" he said, looking at Naruto.

The remaining four watched as hinata walked up to Naruto the closer she got the more he backed away until he hit the wall as hinata reached him she took hold of his hand holding the gun and put it down while rubbing his whisker marks. She took the gun from him and placed it back in its holster inside the coat he wore while reaching for his glasses she spoke.

"Calm down Naruto-kun no one here will hurt you and anymore secrets sandaime-sama has about your inheritance he _will_ be telling won't you_ hokage-sama"_ she said in a deceptively calm voice.

Hearing the tone all the males in the vicinity gulped wondering who used kushina's patented kyubiko Shinigami no jutsu praying that whoever invoked that jutsu died painlessly in its use making the sandaime nod rapidly before watching Naruto disappear through the shadows.

The others looked around to see if they see Naruto but can't seem to find him only one who had the sense to check where he goes most using her byakugan hinata checked the hokage monument more specifically the yondaime's head when they hear the sound of a guitar and singing meaning the mask he wore was coming off early.

**"Stand Out"**

When I see myself in the mirror  
Is this really me?  
When I take off all my make-up  
That's the person I should be

See I know once they get to know me  
Then they'll see what I see  
I'll make 'em all believe the story  
And I don't know that I'm the lead

On this day I'll finally listen to what's been calling me  
All it takes is letting go of whatever people think of me  
This way I'll stand out and break away to be free  
Happiness is what I can't live without

It's time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh)  
It's time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh)  
It's time to stand out

I'm a bird that's learning to fly now  
I'm getting better every day  
And there's no taking the time out, yeah  
Cause I've got too much to change

On this day I'll finally listen to what's been calling me  
All it takes is letting go of whatever people think of me  
This way I'll stand out and break away to be free  
Happiness is what I can't live without

It's time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh)  
It's time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh)  
It's time to stand out

I'm holding on to what's real  
That's what matters to me  
I'm still searching for me  
I'll search and do anything that I can  
I've made up my mind  
I will take a stand

On this day I'll finally listen to what's been calling me  
All it takes is letting go of whatever people think of me  
This way I'll stand out and break away to be free  
Happiness is what I can't live without

It's time to stand out (oh yeah yeah yeah)  
It's time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh)  
It's time to stand out

Hearing the song the villagers stopped and looked around for the voice and tried to find it as they had been wondering just who and what could sing such an uplifting yet depressing song it was then that they thought about it just as they arrived at the hokage monument. Ninja and civilian alike all who had done wrong or hadn't done wrong to Naruto as he stood on the yondaime's head they watched him sing his heart out once done with that song he decided on another.

Ten miles from town and I just broke down

Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road

I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home

To tell you I was wrong but you already know

Believe me I won't stop at nothing'

To see you so I've started runnin'

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter

As long as I'm laughing with you

I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after

After the life we've been through

'Cause I know there's no life after you

Last time we talked, the night that I walked

Burns like an iron in the back of my mind

I must've been high to say you and I

Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time

Oh, why did I ever doubt you?

You know I would die here without you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter

As long as I'm laughing with you

I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after

After the life we've been through

'Cause I know there's no life after you

You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one

After this time I spent alone

It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind

Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind

So I'm runnin' back to tell you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter

Without you God knows what I'd do

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter

As long as I'm laughing with you

I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after

After the life we've been through

'Cause I know there's no life after you

It was this song that hinata and the hokage arrived with the others all the while Naruto sang he looked directly at hinata making the villagers follow his line of sight causing each of them to bow low as he ended the song starting with the civilian council who each bowed deep the elders follow by the rest of the villagers.

Naruto stood on his father's head for a minute shocked by what he was looking at each and every villager was on their knees bowing before him it shocked him that someone would do that when it's directed at him. He jumped from the monument and used his other grandfather's vertical maneuvering equipment to reach the ground so, as soon as he reached a few feet from the ground he landed as the wires retracted he ran at hinata before crashing into her giving her a hug.

"You've been there always since that day you're the one who gave me all the gifts for my birthday when no one else would thank you so much Hinata-chan for everything" he said, giving her his great grandmother's scarf smiling as he kissed her cheek.

He heard a noise coming from behind him looking back he noticed a large bear barreling down on him and Hinata grabbing her by the waist wires shoot from his vertical maneuvering gear launching them to the roof where he set her down out of harm's way. Once again using the vertical maneuvering equipment he launched at the bear placing the blades on the hilts he attaches a wire to the bears neck and with the skill of his father took off spinning like a top and cut the animal in all vital area's watching as the animal falls over dead he stands in front of Hinata with the blades facing away from each other.

A stance many had seen Kushina take in front of Minato when he was injured or someone had threatened his safety hisashi knew that stance and hoped no one would be stupid enough to try again because if the boy was anything like his father he would be able to take a titan form much like his father once did in his battle against the kyubi.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was no fool and seeing that stance only confirmed that the boy knew of his heritage as well as the vertical maneuvering equipment he wears he watched as the boy turned away from them and facing Hinata checking her for injuries. Finding no injuries on the girl he's grown attached to and rather quickly he brings the side of his thumb to his mouth causing hisashi to widen his eyes as well as Hiruzen because with that simple gesture they know like his great grandfather Eren and his father he has a titan form.

Hisashi watched as his daughter took the side of his thumb away from his mouth taking the hand in her own she looks out at the village just as he does though, her hand is in his it doesn't quieten his rage and his chakra spikes not the normal blue but kyubi red it covers them both but doesn't hurt her. The clan heirs soon join their side starting with Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Abarame, and lastly Chouji Akamichi surprising their parents with how quick they went to join their friends one more soon joined their ranks on the building her name Sakura Haruno daughter of Mebuki Haruno retired jonin and head of the Haruno Clan.

Naruto stood wide eyed as he looked to his left then his right seeing all his friends from the academy joining his side looking at the village as the kyuubi's chakra branched from him and Hinata to the others making him smile not one of his fake smiles that they usually see this was one of his genuine smiles as he spoke.

"Is this the village my kaa-san and tou-san sacrificed themselves for? Is this the village my grandfather's built? Is this not Konohagakure-No-Sato the village that has remained the strongest of the five great nations since its beginning you praise my father for the kyuubi's defeat yet you scorn and abuse his son! Think for once in your lives look past the hate look past the loss and tell me has your actions been the right ones or were they wrong! You were told my father's last wish for me yet you spit on it with each year that passes! As of today right here and now I am warning each civilian that the shops you own are on Namikaze-Jaeger-Uzumaki-Hellsing land I will shut you down in the event that you discriminate against me again!" he yelled.

"To those who think that I will simply let you attack me as you once had for all these years I will kill you on sight I am not a weapon of Konoha but its guardian when Konoha is under siege I will be there to see that this family stands tall this is my home this is where the girl I love lays her head and I'll kill any of you fuckers you even attempt to harm her" he snarled!

Taking out the Jackal and Casull pointing at the crowd he fires five shots killing two kumo two iwa and a sound spy before telling his friends where to find his new estate having given Hinata her own vertical maneuvering equipment the two soon disappeared behind the hokage monument making the others smile. They knew that without a doubt things would soon be changing for naruto maybe for the better maybe for the worse no one knew all they did know is if whoever crossed him would not survive especially if you threatened hinata or anyone he held dear.


End file.
